


Not Alone

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Nogitsune, Scott and Allison seek out Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

Scott felt like a criminal. After the Nogitsune mess ended, the Sheriff had set a moratorium on all things supernatural and supernatural adjacent, meaning no one had seen Stiles for almost 2 weeks. Allison poked him in the back and Scott took a deep breath before turning to boost her up onto the overhang. He followed with a swift leap, careful not to make too much noise. 

Stiles' window wasn't lock, which was as close to an invitation as they were likely to get. Scott slid it up, wincing as the sash decided to groan at the awkward shoving. Allison hissed in annoyance and he shrugged. There wasn't anything he could really do about it. 

His heart clenched when he got his first look at Stiles. Huddled on the bed in a tight knot, blankets pulled up over his head, he was as invisible as a guy his size could get. 

Scott didn't hesitate, toeing off his shoes and pulling off his jacket before he curled up on the bed behind Stiles, becoming the big spoon. “Hey, buddy,” he murmured into his shoulder when Stiles jerked in alarm. 

Stiles started to shake, a muffled sob making its way out of the blanket burrito, and Scott closed his eyes as he heard Allison make a distressed sound and shuffle around before she clambered over him and Stiles, somehow managing to neatly slide under the blankets and into Stiles' space. The blankets rode down as Stiles clutched at her, sobbing into her neck. 

“We're here,” Scott said, feeling eyes boring into his neck. “You're not alone.”

The Sheriff sighed from the doorway, then crossed the room and shut the window. “You have a key, Scott. Don't come in through the window and leave it open.”

“Yes, sir,” he mumbled, clinging harder to Allison and Stiles. 

He felt a hand brush over his hair, then a blanket was pulled over all three of them, shutting out the moon glow. “You are always welcome here.” The Sheriff paused, then sighed. “Both of you.”

Allison's hand slid around to clutch at his shirt and Stiles was gripping his hand and all Scott could do was nod and mummer, “Not alone. Never alone.”


End file.
